Malas palabras
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Un one-shot un mensaje. Solo denle una oportunidad


**Mica: Hola mis queridos amigos, he vuelto. Lo sé, no termino con una historia y sigo con otra pero es que esta se me ocurrió viendo a mis primos. El menor de ellos dijo una mala palabra y los demás, después de saber quien fue el responsable, lo persiguieron por toda la cancha de futbol que está en frente de mi casa. ^_^U. Así que disfruten el one-shot. Por cierto, lean al final. Que tengo un mensaje para ustedes.**

_Era una mañana común y corriente para nuestros protagonistas: Leo y Raph estaban entrenando en el dojo, Donnie experimentaba en su laboratorio y Mikey estaba jugando videojuegos._

_-¡Dela, dale! ¡Golpéalo!- decía Mikey mientras movía frenéticamente el mando, sin apartar la vista de la tele, y veía como su personaje peleaba. De la nada, su "enemigo" lo golpeo y, ya que Mikey tenía poca vida, su personaje murió y en la pantalla apareció grande y con letras rojas "GAME OVER". -¿Qué…?-_

_Mientras tano:_

_-Vamos Donnie, sal un poco de tu laboratorio y entrena con nosotros- insistía Leo. Raph y el habían tomado un descanso y ahora estaban intentando convencer a Donnie para que se les una._

_-Sí, así puedo patearte el trasero a ti y al intrépido- agrego Raph golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Donnie rodo los ojos y se volteo a ver a sus hermanos._

_-Ya les dije chicos, gracias pero…- empezó a decir Donnie pero fue interrumpido por un grito._

_-"·$% &/ %·$%&- se escucho que alguien gritaba desde la sala. Entre los tres se miraron y salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala. Agradecían al cielo que Splinter se había ido, temporalmente, a una especie de retiro espiritual. En cuanto llegaron a la sala, vieron a Mikey con una mueca de enfado totalmente infantil y de brazos cruzados, mirando la pantalla de la tele. Los tres se acercaron a donde estaba su hermanito y se sentaron en el piso al lado de Mikey._

_-Mikey, ¿f-fuiste tú el que dijo eso?- pregunto Leo inseguro. El niño asintió, sin cambiar su expresión o su posición._

_-¿Q-quien te enseño eso?- pregunto sorprendido Donnie._

_-Casey…¿por que?- respondió extrañado Mikey. Leo, Donnie y Raph se pusieron serios._

_-Raph…ya sabes que hacer- dijo Leo serio._

_-Sí, lo sé- respondió Raph levantándose y sacando su T-Phone, llamo a alguien. -¿Hola? April soy yo…escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor…si, después te explicamos-_

_Momentos después:_

_April entraba en la guarida, seguida de Casey. Ambos no sabían nada de lo que pasaba._

_-Chicos, ya llegue…y traje a Casey- dijo April. Los chicos, de un momento a otro, aparecieron en frente de ambos chicos, los cuales estaban confundidos al igual que Mikey._

_-Te vamos a matar, Casey Jones- dijo Raph serio, tronándose los nudillos. El y sus dos hermanos tenían una gran aura obscura y asesina. Casey sudo frio y trago un poco._

_-¿P-por que, amigo? ¿Q-que hice?- pregunto nervioso el pelinegro. Tenía un gran presentimiento del porque ellos lo querían matar._

_-Porque le enseñaste malas palabras a nuestro hermanito…- respondió frio y serio Donnie. Sip, el presentimiento de Casey estaba en lo cierto._

_-He, bueno…yo…- Jones (como el gran "genio que es" ¬_¬) salió corriendo y las tres tortugas lo siguieron._

_-¿Qué paso, April?- le pregunto Mikey a su amiga pelirroja._

_-Pues…solo te diré que sea lo que sea que haya dicho o diga Casey en el futuro, tú no lo repitas- fue lo único que dijo ella. Mikey asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó en el piso para continuar con su juego. April sonrío y se sentó en el sillón, observando a su amigo jugar._

**_Fin…no esperen, falto algo_**

_-¡No, por favor! ¡Tengan piedad!- se escuchaban los gritos de Casey, seguido de sonidos de varios golpes y quejidos de dolor. -¡Lo siento!-_

**_Ahora sí, FIN_**

**Mica: Muy bien, aprovechare de que leyeron hasta el final, para de decir esto. No sé si lo conozcan pero un tal "****realturtlefan****" pone comentario negativos en diversas historias. Así que aprovechare de decir esto: DEJA DE COMENTAR ASÍ. Si no te gusta, no leas. Así evitas un montón de cosas. Si están conmigo sobre este tema, díganmelo en los Reviews. Gracias y adiós ^_^**

**P/S: En algún momento subiré los nuevos capítulos de "El fantasma" y de "La figura misteriosa"**


End file.
